Partners in crime
by HeroineLestrange2
Summary: Cece visits Melissa to talk about the A team but the conversation goes in to a different direction. Melissa/Cece


_I love random pairings so much, so here's another one. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Melissa Hastings had been enjoying the silence of the empty house. Her parents were working, Spencer was at school and she finally had some quiet time to herself. She sat in front of her laptop, grinning at the new and improved plan that she had spent all morning perfecting.

Her quiet contemplation was interrupted by a loud succession of knocks on the front door. Sighing, she quickly stood up from her position seated in the kitchen. The knocking continued until she finally managed to open the door.

"You have got to be kidding me. What do you want?" Melissa said, rolling her eyes.

"That is no way to speak to an old friend, especially if that old friend is your partner in crime," Cece said with a smirk, she loved getting on Melissa's nerves whether intentionally or not.

"Your right, you are looking a little old. And for the record we are not partners in crime or anything else for that matter," Melissa said coldly, she had known the blonde for quite some time yet she never managed to get along with the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I almost forgot that you are the master and we are your lowly subjects," Cece replied sarcastically before making her way past Melissa and into the Hastings house.

"Well it's good that you managed to remember your place, now what are you doing here?" Melissa said, her voice taking a cold tone as she glared at the blonde who was making herself comfortable on one of the sofas.

"Think of this visit as an impromptu business meeting to discuss your sanity," Cece said motioning for Melissa to sit next to her on the sofa. The brunette ignored her motioning and sat opposite the blonde.

"Excuse me? My sanity?" Melissa asked, her cool façade slipping for a second before she regained her composure once more.

"Losing your hearing to? Look I have never doubted your plans before, well at least never to your face, but lately the things that your making Mona and I do are getting more and more insane," Cece said as she leaned back on the sofa.

"This is the A team, we are supposed to be the best at being the worst and it seems as if the two of you just want to revert back to child's play," Melissa said sharply, flipping her hair back aggressively in the process.

"No, we just want plans that are a little more structured than the ones we are currently getting from you," Cece said with a sigh.

"Your just scared, scared of getting caught," Melissa said, trying to bait Cece.

"As if, Mona hated Alison and is in love with Hanna, you hated Alison and are threatened by Spencer. I have no motive; I have the least reason for doing this other than it being fun." Cece explained to Melissa as if talking to a small child, something the older Hastings sibling did not appreciate at all.

"What exactly is your motive, I don't believe that all of this is just for the fun of it," Melissa questioned, she never really trusted the blonde but since she joined the A team Melissa didn't have much choice.

"Well I was chatting to Mona about book clubs but she told me they were so last season and suggested this club instead," Cece retorted sarcastically.

"Real funny, what do you get out of the A team, there must be something," Melissa said, her anger was starting to seep through in he her voice.

"Well this is really hard to admit but I'm in love with…..Spencer. And I know she'll never feel the same so this is my revenge against her," Cece said, her face serious and tone sombre before breaking out in fits of laughter.

"You should see your face right now," Cece managed to pant out she tried to restrain her laughter all while pointing at Melissa's panic stricken face.

"That was not funny, if anything that was just disgusting, she's my sister," Melissa said, agitated for being laughed at but relieved that it was a joke. She was unsure why she felt such an immense relief but just ignored it in favour of listening to the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that she's not hot. If we're going to rate the liars I would definitely put Spencer at number 1, closely followed by Emily. Unfortunately I don't date high school kids, even when I was in high school I didn't date high school kids," Cece said cheerfully, ignoring Melissa's horrified looks as she continued.

"There is something so wrong about pretty much everything you have just said," Melissa managed to say as she continued to stare at Cece.

"Stop staring, it's rude. And coming from the person that spends every waking moment thinking about these girls I feel that you can't judge me. And also instead of questioning my motives maybe we should question why you recruited me in the first place," Cece said raising an eyebrow in Melissa's direction.

"I needed more help with executing my plans," Melissa replied quietly, wondering to herself why she had chosen Cece when there were many other candidates to choose from that would have been way easier to control.

"And there was no other options, was I really the only choice?" Cece asked in an equally quiet voice. She slowly moved and sat next to the brunette who was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the new seating arrangements until Cece spoke again.

"How about you tell the truth for once instead of playing this A game the whole time," Cece said putting her hand on the other girls shoulder. Melissa jumped at the contact but then relaxed into it; she looked up at Cece with a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm a Hastings; I'm not scared of anything. And I might have had a crush on you in high school but it's irrelevant now," Melissa said before getting up and going to the kitchen and making tea, just to keep her hands busy and stay in charge of her emotions.

Cece followed her to the kitchen, a bright smile pasted on her face. Before she could say anything, Melissa interrupted her.

"If you're planning on making fun of me forget it. Just because I was deluded in high school doesn't mean that I still am," Melissa said harshly, turning her back on Cece.

"So if I said that I felt the same way, would that change anything at all," Cece asked cautiously.

"You what?" Melissa asked in disbelief as she turned to face the blonde.

"You may be a little difficult but I like that, why else do you think I'm helping with this crazy A scheme," Cece asked a dumbstruck Melissa.

"And here I thought you came over to talk about my sanity," Melissa said playfully once she regained her composure.

"Well Mona thought you would lose your sanity if you didn't get laid, obviously I volunteered," Cece said with a smirk as she moved closer to Melissa.

"Mona is a smart one isn't she," Melissa replied with a smirk of her own before pulling Cece towards her and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh my god….," a voice said breaking the two girls apart.

They turned to see Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria staring at them gaping.

"Scarred for life," Spencer continued, once she felt capable of speaking again.

"No way, this was way hotter than that time I walked in on Paige and Emily," Hanna said clapping her hands together happily.

"Wait, when did you walk in on us?" Emily asked, with a confused look.

"Um, never…..," Hanna replied looking in the opposite direction when answering Emily.

"Guys, maybe we should get out of here," Aria said pointing at the two girls who had resumed there make out session ignoring the four intruders completely.

* * *

"See I told you Melissa wasn't A, she's just been acting weird cause she and Cece are hooking up," Spencer said once they had retreated to the safety of her bedroom.

"Well that's good, I mean I like Cece and she seems really nice," Emily said from her position on the floor next to Aria.

"You mean you like to look at her," Hanna said with a devious grin. Emily threw a cushion at Hanna but she quickly dodged.

"The only problem is now we have no idea who A is; we're back to the start again," Aria said with a sigh.

"Oh, I got to go. I have a date to get ready for," Hanna said bouncing up from her position on the bed next to spencer.

"Say hi to Caleb from us," Spencer said.

"Yeah Caleb, sure," Hanna said quickly before leaving.

"Weird," Emily said before resuming the conversation with the girls.

* * *

Hanna was just about to get in her car when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id before smiling brightly and answering.

"Hey," Hanna said into the receiver.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to our date tonight, yeah, yeah, see you soon. I love you to Mona," Hanna smiled before getting into her car and leaving the Hasting property.


End file.
